Shattered Dream
by Greece
Summary: The Major has begun a war, to die as he wishes. Only Integra can make his dream come true. NOT Integra x Major! It's Integra VS Major! No pairings at all. Manga ficlet, rated for gore. SPOILERS! R&R please!


**NOT Integra x Major! I repeat, _NOT_ Integra x Major!!!!! It's an Integra VS Major story, understood?**

Good. Now, there are a lot of spoilers in here and whoever doesn't follow the manga, may be confused. Sorry about this... :( Warning for gory! No German accent. I cannot write such things, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing yada, yada… If I did the end of the manga would be like THIS! But, alas, I don't, so…

* * *

**SHATTERED DREAM**

* * *

Run. 

Hop.

Slice.

Run again.

Dodge.

Attack.

Kill…

_'How much? For how long will this keep up?' _She wondered. Her vision was limited with the blood from the vampire's arm on her round glasses. Not to mention that the glass was cracked.

Three more jumped before her, ready to kill or die. She was at her limit. Frowning even deeper, she raised both her sword and the barrel of her gun.

**BANG! **

**BANG! **

The third fell down from her sword. Blood covered almost her whole face, her shoulders and most of her chest. Her sword felt heavy, her feet crumbling, and her finger on the trigger of her gun paralyzed from the overuse. And she fell down on the knees herself. _'Too much…'_ She tried to catch her breath, sweat falling from her forehead on the bloodstained floor. Yet, she refused to let the cigar from her mouth, refused to stop smoking. It was one of the things that were making her keep going deeper and deeper into the lion's den. Other things that were pushing her, making her walk, go on were…

* * *

"Come on, already. Go ahead and kill. Go ahead and 'conquer'." 

"Indeed, conquer."

He served her to remind her her duty as well, beyond just being the thrumb card of her organisation. Conquer... Conquer your enemy before he conquers you. It was a war, after all. That was the rule; that was how it was going. He was the best one to teach her that.

She unsheathed her sword. "Walter… farewell."

Her last greeting to her never loyal butler, to the man with whom she was taking decisions about how to rule the organization her father left upon her shoulders at the age of twelve, ten years ago.

"Farewel!!" Her last greeting. **"DIE!!"** And her last order.

Bound to her duty, never falling back. _'Conquer'_, he had said and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Her aggression couldn't have been bigger.

* * *

"Sir Integra. Please go on ahead." 

"!"

Her voice was firm, steady and strong. Her body was tensed, ready for battle. Just like him, she was staying behind to give her a chance to end it, once and for all.

She called her name, anxious. Was she for real, staying behind?

"I'll be alright!" She cut her, already guessing what she would say. "This man… he already said too much! He shouldn't be able to say anything more! Go, sir!"

"…" She took a cigarette from her coat pocket, her very last one, hiding her stunned state her attitude had caused. Had she been like this all along…? "Don't you dare to die. I'll never forgive you, if you do. Never," she smirked. Even orders were not necessary with that girl.

And she went on.

And she was even more aggravated.

* * *

_'Conquer. Go ahead.'_ And _she_ was supposed to be _their_ master. How ironic. 

The old man whom she had shared her whole life with betrayed her; the young girl she had known for less than two months was almost within her mind. Even more ironic.

Alucard and Seras had given her the chance to be the one to face the mad ghost of this war. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing knew better than failing. She hated failure anyway. But, to have your only two remaining servants cover you, so you can go on, was something special. _'Conquer. Go on ahead.'_

Yes!

She couldn't have been more determined in her whole life. Her training was to show its results here, to the maximum. She was a well-trained human woman, a vampire huntress. Nothing more, nothing less.

Smirking, she rose again, seeing that it wasn't over. Two more Millennium vampire soldiers were running towards her; aiming at her.

"There she is! Kill her, kill her now!" They shouted. Ignorant fools…

Screaming all the way, she used what speed her legs could give her, not caring about getting any cramps from pushing herself that much.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HUMANS!"

More and more blood started dancing on the air around her. This time her own, too. A vampire gripped her arm, ready to break it; she shot him, but not before he could damage her right arm severely. She actually heard the bone cracking even so slightly, her dark skin was tearing from her flesh, from the elbow to her wrist, while the latter was twisted. It bathed her sleeve with blood. The skin was still inside of it, she could feel it with her bare flesh.

She put the barrel of her gun into his mouth and fired. The vampire soldier's head exploded. At the same time, the other had a barrel pressed oh her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked lousily.

"What?!" He hissed between his teeth.

"You're here to die, aren't you?"

"!"

His surprise was even bigger when he felt a twist in his loins… He looked down. She had buried her blade in his guts.

"Heh… you're good…!"

He fell down, throwing up blood.

"…"

And she went on.

* * *

"She'll come! She'll definitely come! No! She's here already!" 

He was marching up and down, excite and nervousness traveling through his short, plump body. He was shifting his large glasses on the bridge of his nose again and again, though they had never slipped once. When he wasn't doing this, he was playing with his fingers.

"Yes, Major, she'll come! And you'll get the death you so longed for!" The tall, slim man with the long hair above his shoulders was watching him all the time.

The Major momentarily stopped before the large window. Down there, Alucard, the undead castle filled with souls was gathering all his powers, ready for the death strike to Walter, maybe his most loyal soldier, the man he was sharing the same dream: A glorious end in the arms of a worthy enemy. Just like all the battalion, just like everyone in there, Walter was used so he could make this dream come true. Of course, for serving his so well all this time, he had actually helped him to make his own dream come true. Walter C. Dorneaz would have the death of a fighter, a soldier as well.

Everything had fallen into place. His covetable battle and death was near. He felt like a child actor behind the curtain, a few seconds before his debuted. Once the curtain opens, his game could start. _Then_ everything started.

"I cannot wait! Ah, I cannot! She takes time. But, that's okay. She may take as much time as she wants, only she comes!"

"Well… after fifty years of waiting, a few moments more is nothing, isn't it?" The tall man raised an eyebrow.

"Doc…"

"!?"

His tone had gone melancholic, somehow.

"When you had your own dream right before you, how had you felt just few moments before it twitched?" He was smiling, a smile one could call true and bittersweet.

"… I see, Major, sir!" He mimikced his smile.

"Now, my old friend, please step aside!" His tone was rising, like a soprano's singing an octave higher, like a child that was whimpering.

He opened his arms, embracing the whole entrance of the control hall.

"SHE'S HERE! OPEN! PREPARE IT!!"

* * *

_'Why is it windy…? Isn't this indoors? Ah…' _

She had jumped away from her last victim and landed on her knees. She sat on her heels. She felt a wind blowing her long, platinum hair, her white coat away, driving away the disgusting smell of blood from her nostrils. Still on her heels, she looked up. Her arms were on her sides, still holding her weapons. Her face was convulsed from the pain and the anger, sweat was running from her forehead, from her jaw.

The control hall was spreading right before her, vacant. She couldn't hide her small gasp, a result not only or her fatigue. The roof had opened. Somehow, she had no idea how could this happen in a balloon ship, but she could see the early morning blue sky. So, that was why it was windy.

Then, she saw him.

There he was, in a heightened platform with an armchair on it, standing, his arms open, ready to embrace her whole picture.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly stood her whole height. Her glare was intense, burning.

He, on the other side was excited beyond imagination. He tilted his head back, facing the sky in triumph, even though he was talking to her. "YES!! Yes, yes, yesyesyeyes! You did it, I was certain you would! I have no words to describe my feelings!"

"Then, shut up."

Her cut off reply made him lower his head to see her. His surprised expression quickly turned soft again. "Of course! No gentleman twitters before a lady! My sincere apologies!"

She just kept on looking at him.

The platform slowly lowered, leaving him on the floor, just a few meters away from her. He looked up at her, his maniacal grin threatening to split his face in half. She looked down on him. Very slowly, she let her gun fall on the floor.

Major's eye shined seeing this. "So! My dear, dearest enemy, you have decided to kill me with your sword? Splendid! I'm honored by-"

"I'm out of bullets."

"…" He was too surprised for a bit. "Is that so? Tell me, does it bother you? May I bring you a new gun, my enemy?"

His mocking tone didn't escape her. He thought she needed help to kill him. She remained silent.

He kept on grinning.

They had no idea how long they spent looking at each other, she glaring, he gazing.

"See? This is my dream!" He broke the silence first. "My dream of making the world remembers, of ending it all like this!" He waved at the large window outside.

There was silence from her for while.

"You lied, Major." Her tone was deep, containing controlled anger.

"Oh?" He tilted his head to the side, like a little child, like not understanding.

"You said you had no reason to start this war."

He shook his head. "We are insignificant, my enemy! A death wish; can you even call this a reason? To this world, we are scum. But, this dream; the dream of the ultimate death has been guiding us for half a century!"

She half closed her eyes, remembering... _'__This man… he already said too much! He shouldn't be able to say anything more!'_

"I'm not going to die without a fight! I'm just a man, but I won't! You know, enemy! My dream-"

His madly grinning head left his shoulders, like a ball, followed by a stream of blood. Integra had suddenly appeared behind him, her sword raised with her wounded arm, his blood dirtying the blade. Her cold expression hadn't changed one bit. Her body looked relaxed.

"Your dream…" she started, knowing that his head could still listen to her; see her, not turning her own head to face it on the floor.

"… nobody cares about this. Hellsing? Hellsing is here for peace. It is an order to maintain, to taste the joy of peace forever, for the next peace, for the next peace after that. You picked the wrong people to deal with."

She never turned to look at him. She didn't need to. She knew that finally, after looking London perish, after loosing her men, after suffering a betrayal, after being offered a chance to end it all from her vampires, after leaving them behind, she had finally given him a piece of her mind. And she didn't need to look at his frozen expression of his face to know that she had wiped that smirk off his face for certain.

She had shuttered his dream. Oh, yes, she knew about it. Simply, she didn't adjudicate it.

**THE END **

* * *

Bite me as hard as you want! I SO wish it would end like this! And hell if I find ANYTHING sensual/erotical about the coming fight of these two! 

Exactly like Seras said, Major " shouldn't be able to say anything more!" My lovely girl, I'm all with you!

BTW, whoever wants, I'll post an artwork for this idea in dA... after exams are over... :P

And now reviews! Pretty please...? (puppy eyes)

Greece out!

* * *


End file.
